Prior art microstrip transmission line networks are devices defining fixed transmission line paths within the microstrip circuitry. Microstrip networks are used in a variety of RF devices including antenna feed networks, switches, tunable filters, matching networks, various distributed resistive elements and beam steering applications. Microstrip circuit networks used for RF beam steering applications are limited in various ways. The length and width of the microstrip transmission lines are static and thus, cannot be varied to increase or decrease the amount of signal delay needed for beam steering an electrically scanned antenna array. Further, the conductivity of the transmission lines remain the same during operation, preventing a transmission line from varying between conductive and lossy elements. Microstrip transmission line networks are also extensively used with RF switching applications. Present applications within RF switches require the use of pin-diodes and biasing networks. Distortion effects and port isolation are other concerns arising within RF switching applications.
Thus, a need has arisen for a microstrip transmission line network capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems in the various applications using microstrip transmission line networks that provides a versatile, variable and reconfigurable transmission line characteristics and configurations.